


Our every moment I start to replace (Cause now that they’re gone, all I hear is the words that I needed to say)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jack wants to move on from his feelings, little idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: A little idea I had about Jack wanting to move on from his feelings for Nikki.
Relationships: Jack Hodgson/Original Character(s)





	Our every moment I start to replace (Cause now that they’re gone, all I hear is the words that I needed to say)

It’s one of those rare Friday evenings when the whole Lyell team decides to go for a drink. Jack goes to the pool table, having downed a glass of Bushmills already, and Max is with him. They observe Nikki and Matt for a moment. “They are so lovey-dovey,” Max remarks, “It can get on your nerves.” 

Jack nods. “That’s one way of putting it.” They play for a while and go back to the group. Jack talks with Thomas, who seems to notice where his train of thoughts is going. “Y’know, I hate to say it, but I think you should try and get over Nikki. She’s happy with Matt.” Jack looks down, and Thomas looks to him. “I have been in your position, and believe me, it’s best to just find a way to move on.” 

As the night goes on, the mood in the bar grows merrier. A group of people enters and one of the women, one with black hair and green eyes in particular catches his eye. Clarissa grins; “Careful, Jack. People may think you’re tired of us already.” 

He can’t help but grin at that. “Tired of you lot? Could never happen.” He looks over to the pool table, where the black-haired woman is playing with her friends. “Hey.” He smiles as she turns, and he’s sure his heart actually skips a beat. “Hi!” She smiles, and presents herself. “I’m Ariana, but my mates call me Ari.” 

“Nice to meet you Ari.” He sees how she grins. “I’m Jack.” They talk for a few minutes, till one of her friends challenges him to a game of pool. Ari stands next to him, sipping on her drink. “Not bad.” When the game’s over, Ari challenges him to a round (which she wins, but Jack tells her he ‘let her win’). 

The team watches from afar, and Clarissa grins when she sees that Jack is already a little taken with the woman. “Looks like your advice did the trick.” She tells Thomas, who hides his grin as he downs the rest of his lager. 

At the end of the night, Ari slips Jack her phone, wanting his number. He hesitates for a moment, thinking about Nikki. “Sod this, I need the distraction.” He saves his number on Ari’s phone. “Good.” She looks to him. “I’d very much like to see you again, Jack.” 

“I’d very much like to see you again as well, Ari.” He says it just as she leaves.


End file.
